It has been found that in the prior art an automobile polisher sold on the market is simply composed of a motor, a foam-rubber member, and a piece of waxing cloth. However, such an automobile polisher is fixed in speed and so it will be too fast for applying wax but too slowly for finishing. Hence, an automobile polisher with variable speeds has been developed to eliminate the drawback. Nevertheless, this automobile polisher utilizes the principle of varying the electric current to adjust the speed thereby making the torque become smaller when the speed is decreased and therefore easily making the motor stop when subjected to pressure.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automobile polisher which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.